1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jig systems and more particularly pertains to a new automatic truss jig setting system for setting and resetting jig stops in a highly efficient and effective manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jig systems have been used to hold building elements, such as wood boards, in proper position while the building elements are attached to each other to construct a roof support truss. Known jig systems typically employ a horizontal surface (such as a table) for resting the building elements thereon and a plurality of adjustable stops for indicating the proper positions of the building elements in the desired truss design and for holding the building elements in those positions until the elements can be secured together in a permanent manner. For each different truss design, the stops must be repositioned on the jig surface to reflect the different positions of the building elements. Computer programs have been developed to calculate, for various truss designs, the positions of the stops from a reference line, such as an edge of the table. Conventional practice has been to measure the positions of the stops from the reference line, manually move the stops to the positions, manually secure the stops in the desired positions, place the building elements on the table against the stops, fasten the building elements together, remove the completed truss, and then repeat the process by releasing and then re-securing the stops for each different truss design.
As there can be significant variation between the size and shape of roof support trusses used for the same building, a significant amount of the truss production time has been dedicated to resetting the positions of the stops, especially when only one or two trusses for each truss design are needed. For example, the setup for positioning the stops on the truss jig may take approximately 15 minutes or more, while the time needed to actually construct the truss may be only 3 minutes.
Various approaches have been used to speed up the jig stop set up process, and one approach has been to project an image of the desired truss in actual shape and size on the surface of the jig, which can help minimize the amount of measurement required but does not eliminate the need to repeatedly secure and loosen the stops for each truss design. Further, the projection equipment and associated controlling system tends to be relatively expensive.
Another approach has been to employ a system that automatically moves the stops (sometimes referred to as “pucks”) along slots in the horizontal surface of the jig. While in concept these systems can save time otherwise needed to measure, move and secure the stops on the jig, there have been problems that have cropped up with these systems that make them less time saving and reliable as they could be for optimum efficiency.
For example, the environment in which the jig systems are used is filled with debris and dust. Even when the building elements are cut and shaped at a location remote from the jig system, the building elements often carry sawdust and wood chips onto the surface of the table of the jig system. This debris falls or is pushed into the slot in which the puck moves. As each puck is typically mounted on a screw-threaded rod that is positioned below the puck in the slot, the debris often falls onto the rod. Since the rod rotates to move the puck, a rod caked with debris can hamper and even prevent movement of the puck along the rod. Thus, regular and frequent cleaning of the rod is needed to minimize the possibility of breakdowns of the system.
Further complicating this situation is the fact that the screw-threaded rods typically are covered with some type of lubricant to facilitate movement of the puck along the rod, and this often sticky lubricant holds the debris on the surface of the rod. The encrusted rod can carry the debris into the cooperating parts of the system, and cause additional friction and failure.
Still further exacerbating this problem in the known systems is the placement of the rod in a channel located below the slot with a closed bottom that holds the debris in close proximity to the rod, so that infrequent clearing of the channels can bring debris in contact with the rods from the bottom (as well as from the top as debris falls from the table surface).
Still further, the known systems lack a suitable system for dealing with encounters between the puck and an obstruction while the puck is moving to the desired position. Some known systems permit slippage between the driving motor and the rod when resistance in moving the puck is encountered, but the slippage results in the system losing track of the position of the puck on the jig and the system must then be reset in some manner so that the system can reassess the position of the puck on the table and reposition each of the affected pucks to the correct positions. This is particularly a problem in systems that rely upon the precise rotation of the motor (such as a stepper motor) in order to determine the current position of the puck on the jig system. Any slippage between the motor and the rod results in the puck being in a position different from where the system registers the location of the puck.
Thus, while the known systems for automatically positioning the stops on the jig are an improvement over jig systems requiring manual positioning of the stops, there are significant new problems that have arisen with the use of these automatic systems that hamper their operation in a highly efficient and effective manner.